


your life got flipped turned upside down

by wafflelate



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Konoha Logistics and Supply Department, Outside POV of Nara Shikako, Sealing Scroll Debacle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate
Summary: Heihō Tsukeme isn’t a big fan of sudden change, not even very useful sudden change. Nara Emono helps ease him through this most recent transition.





	your life got flipped turned upside down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narial/gifts).



>   * Heihō is the head of Logistics & Supply or Operations or something, who appeared in Chapters 104/103 and 106/105. 
>   * Nara Emono is an OC that Silver Queen mentioned in Chapter 66/65; he works in the Nara outer research labs and got knocked unconscious by Mizuki. 
> 


Nara Emono has never known Heihō Tsukeme to deviate from their usual pattern, which is for both of them to arrive, sit down, and argue for five minutes over who’s buying the first round. It’s a pattern they’ve held for going on two-decades. But today, Emono to arrives and finds his drink already sitting on the table is simply unprecedented. 

Of course, the fact that Tsukeme also looks like he was run over by an Akimichi using Human Bullet Tank is, admittedly, also a sign that things aren’t going well. This is usually where one would try to hypothesize what, exactly, is going wrong — but whatever it is, Emono wouldn’t know. Everything is fine at the Nara research labs. A little busy, kind of hectic, with people occasionally being pulled off to try to learn to copy out seals, but whatever bureaucratic nightmare has Tsukeme by the throat hasn’t yet made the gossip rounds to Emono’s research lab, probably because his research fellows spend even less time socializing than he does. 

The glass is still chill with condensation when he picks it up, so at least Tsukeme hasn’t been waiting very long. On the other hand, most of Tsukeme’s drink is gone already. 

“Did that brat get into the supply depot again with more paint?” Emono guesses. He’s pretty sure ‘that brat’ had been Uzumaki Naruto and that Uzumaki is both a chūnin and out of the village, but one can never be sure. 

“No,” Tsukeme says. He finishes his drink. “ _Your clan_ happened to me. To my whole department. To the whole village.” He groans. “I can’t believe there are _two_ of them. That’s almost the worst part.” 

“Huh,” Emono says. He swizzles the little stick in his drink. “I guess I have heard Shikaku’s kids are kind of a handful. Especially Shikako-chan. Kofuku couldn’t shut up about her for awhile there. What’d they do to you?” 

“You haven’t heard?” Tsukeme’s briefcase has been sitting out of sight on the seat of the booth next to him; he flips it open now and takes out a scroll, which he places on the table like it’s some kind of damning evidence. “ _This_ ,” he says. “They did _this_ to _my department_.” 

Emono reaches out, glances at Tsukeme to make sure that he’s allowed to touch it, and then picks it up. It appears to be a sealing scroll. Of some kind. Which certainly sounds like the kind of thing Shikaku’s daughter would do, generally speaking, but... “I don’t get it.” 

“Some idiot chūnin in my department told Nara Shikamaru that it was _impossible_ to seal a large volume of items, and then called him an idiot,” Tsukeme says. “Not that he’d own up to it, but the whole damn office heard him say it. So Nara and his sister and some genin student who trains under Maito Gai went and invented a new kind of storage seal. And now we have to _implement_ them. Immediately.” 

“Alright.” Emono returns to contemplating his drink and the scroll in front of him. 

The bartender come over and refills Tsukeme’s drink, though Emono hadn’t seen his friend make any gestures towards wanting a refill. 

Pointing out that a new seal is hardly unprecedented and doesn’t seem that bad feels... unwise. Emono settles for the safer route: prompting Tsukeme for more information. He asks, “So, what _is_ the worst part?” 

“What?” Tsukeme mutters into the rim his glass. Looking at him critically, Emono ascertains that this might actually be his third or fourth drink, not his second. 

“You said there being two of them is _almost_ the worst part of this,” Emono says patiently. In hopefully a soothing tone of voice. “So what _is_ the worst part?” He doesn’t want the Head of Logistics & Supply to be pissed at Shikaku’s kids. That seems bad, especially for the one who’s _working there_ right now. 

Tsukeme slumps over the table. “The _worst part_ ,” he spits, “is that the seals are so damn _useful_. They’re great! Perfect! They’ve torn my whole department down and I’m _thankful_ because they also solved more than a dozen long-term problems. I’m in for weeks and weeks of hell and I’m grateful for the punishment. Your clan—” He jabs a finger at Emono. “—your clan is _dangerous_. 

“What the hell are those two going to do to us when they’re old enough to think about just taking over a department? We’ll all suffer and we’ll all love it. There won’t be enough alcohol in the whole village! Augh, damn.” 

His gesturing has made him spill his drink. 

Emono sighs and helps him clean it up with cheap napkins from the dispenser with the hand that’s not keeping the storage seal safe from the flood. “It _probably_ won’t happen again,” Emono says. “I mean, if you handle this right.” 

Tsukeme gives him that stop-trying-to-make-me-complete-your-thought-for-you scowl. 

“I _mean_ ,” Emono says, “that if you make a huge deal about this... everyone will know what happens when you call Shikamaru-kun an idiot. And they won’t do it ever again.” 


End file.
